<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Wish by Veillein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786539">Birthday Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein'>Veillein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“毕竟当天你也会有心舍弃辈分营造气氛。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>“这是什么？”<br/>“呃……我的生日愿望？”<br/>安特把餐盘放到桌上，解下围裙搭在椅背上，在尼可的对面坐下。<br/>他们绝大多数时间在球队餐厅用餐，休息日尼可通常会跟罗比或朋友去外面的餐厅，他几乎没有使用过这间酒店式公寓里的厨房区，但是安特更偏好在“家里”用餐——如果他们能把球队租借的酒店式公寓称之为家的话。尼可起先也很吃惊问题少年居然会做饭，当安特第一次拎了整整两大袋食材出现在他的门口时，尼可简直惊呆了。他很快发现安特也是现学现卖——他需要不时拿出手机来查看菜谱才知道下一步该做什么。但是男孩在烹饪上很有天赋，尼可不得不承认，安特做的墨鱼汤配玉米粥非常美味，虽然有时他很想换换口味，比如——<br/>“这对你的胃好。”<br/>在他来得及抱怨之前，安特已经把意式玉米粥推到他的面前，“需要我喂你吗？”<br/>“不，谢谢。”<br/>尼可微笑。他原本以为男孩是为了跟他有更多独处的时间才总是提议在“家”用餐，毕竟他们不能在公开场合表现得像一对情侣，但安特显然比他想得更加周到，当他意识到男孩是为他的健康考虑才做了那些食物时，他无法让自己不为这份心意而感动。他在法兰克福这段时间确实很少胃疼了，他想这里面多少有安特的功劳——罗比什么都好，但他在厨房里的表现比尼可更糟。<br/>“我可以把多余的鱼汤给罗比吗？”<br/>“不。”安特拒绝得很干脆，“我会帮你分成小份冻在冰箱里，那是我给你做的。”<br/>尼可耸肩。安特在这方面很小气，或许跟罗比阻止过他们交往有关，或许他只是单纯地是个小气鬼。他不愿跟任何人分享尼可，如果在训练中尼可跟其他人交谈时间比跟他的交谈时间更长，他都能生上一整天的闷气。<br/>他把注意力重新集中在安特刚刚发给他的那张图片上。<br/>“你的生日愿望仅仅是我在那天为你做饭？”尼可哑然失笑，他没有想到安特会那么传统，但是当他往下滚动图片时，他笑不出来了，站在料理台前的男人手里拿着煎锅，扭头对着镜头微笑，而他的身上除了一条围裙之外什么也没穿。<br/>现在的年轻人啊……<br/>尼可感到自己的脸在微微发烫，他咳嗽了一声，希望自己没有在男孩面前脸红，“这对我来说……”<br/>“太过了。我知道。”安特抢在他之前说完，他一把拿过手机，删掉了那张图片，“只是一个不切实际的幻想，你不用太过在意，教练。”<br/>他在紧张时对尼可的称呼脱口而出。有时角色很难转换。尼可也意识到安特在跟他交往时总是小心翼翼，但他不敢鼓励安特放任他脑子里那些过于狂野的念头，尤其是在有一次他们做爱时，激动的男孩脱口而出，在他的耳边喃喃：“我想把你捆起来关在更衣室的柜子里，蒙住你的眼睛狠狠干你，我想在整个球队面前跟你做爱，你站在球场边的样子是那样性感，我在比赛中一直都想扒光你的衣服，把你推倒在草地上跟你做爱，我想让看台上数以万计的人们看着我们做爱，还有电视机前的人，我想让全世界都知道你只属于我一个人。”尼可不得不把他踢下床去让他去倒一倒脑袋里装的垃圾，他终于知道那段时间安特在球场上满脑子在想什么才会踢成那个鬼样子。<br/>“是的，这太过了。你想都别想。”尼可板着脸说，“你最好把那张图也从你的脑子里删掉。”他不希望安特在踢球时脑子里还想着这些鬼玩意儿，或许他根本就不该跟安特交往，罗比早就警告过他了。<br/>“好的，教练。”安特说，他用两只手扯着脑袋，在空气中做了个把东西从耳朵里拽出来的动作，“删掉。扔进垃圾桶。清空。”<br/>尼可忍不住想要弯起嘴角。安特在听话的时候总是很可爱，就像某种容易兴奋的大型犬，因为急于讨好你而用力过猛，做出各种笨拙的举动，你很难不为他而露出笑容，尤其是当男孩在球场上因为他的一句话而奋力来回奔跑拼抢，仅仅是为了在比赛后可以得到他的表扬。这让尼可的心不得不为之变得柔软。而且安特一直为他在改变，过去他一旦感到自己受到忽略就会变得沮丧而暴躁，故意到处惹事来引起他的注意，而如今男孩已经学会克制自己，哪怕尼可因为忙碌而一整天没空跟他说话，他也只会用苦闷的狗狗眼在他经过时来回跟着他的举动，最多不时哀鸣几声。<br/>比如现在，男孩就在用苦恼的狗狗眼偷偷瞅着他的脸色。<br/>“你在生我的气吗？教练，因为我发这种乱七八糟的东西给你，我没有任何不尊重你的意思……”<br/>“我不会为这种事生气的，安特。”尼可不得不开口解释，“我只是希望你把心思放在足球上，我们接下来还有重要的比赛，你保证过你不会因为跟我交往而变得分心。”<br/>“我保证不会分心。我会在比赛中得分。我发誓。上帝在上。”安特举起一只手，认真的说。<br/>然后他放下手，继续用狗狗眼看着尼可，“所以你今天还会跟我做爱吗？”他可怜兮兮地说道，“我已经等了整整一周了，我快憋不住了，真的，尼可，你吃饭的样子太过性感，我已经为你硬了，”他站起来解开裤裆来证明自己没有撒谎，“你看，光是看着你把勺子含进嘴里的样子我就忍不住想要……”<br/>“安特！我们正在吃饭！”尼可不得不厉声吼道，“把那玩意儿收起来！老天啊你真的应该好好学学餐桌礼仪……”<br/>他应该听罗比的话，他绝对不应该跟年轻球员交往，尤其是不应该跟安特交往，尼可真心实意地想着，他现在已经完全不知道应该怎么把勺子送进嘴里才不会引起男孩的胡思乱想了。</p><p> </p><p>下午，他们在沙发上看电视消磨时间。安特终于得到尼可的默许，他先是把头搁在尼可的大腿上，偷偷观察着尼可的反应。尼可没有反对，他用手漫不经心地抚摸着安特的短发，注意力还在电视机上的比赛上。安特根本没有注意那到底是哪场比赛的回放。他的双手忙着偷偷解开尼可的休闲衬衫纽扣，趁尼可不注意一点点侵占他的地盘，直到把他完全扑倒在沙发上为止。</p><p>尼可在床上通常矜持而紧张，安特需要用很长的时间来爱抚他，才能让他为自己放松身体。他欣赏着尼可躺在沙发上的样子，大腿赤裸，身上只有一件敞开的衬衫，安特幻想那是他在球场边穿在西装底下的那件。他一边亲吻尼可一边用手指开拓他的身体，那个过程漫长到对他们两人来说几乎是一种甜蜜的折磨。尼可总是很紧，他的身体非常敏感，安特只要轻轻勾起手指转动几下就能让他颤抖着夹紧大腿，他强忍在喉咙里的呻吟让安特的勃起硬到发疼。但是他仍然确保尼可已经完全准备好了才进入他。他用三根手指模拟着性交的节奏在尼可的身体里进出，直到尼可不自觉地绞紧身体，跟随着他的节奏开始摆动臀部。“你的屁股在吃我的手指，好性感。”他忍不住在尼可的耳边低声说，换来尼可的一个白眼。安特咬住嘴唇憋笑，这已经是他能想到的最文雅的措辞了，如果他把他脑子里的那些脏话全都说出来，尼可一定会拎着他的脖子把他塞到水龙头底下去洗嘴巴。</p><p>安特知道尼可已经准备好了，于是在他脱掉的裤子口袋中找到安全套——尼可对这一点相当坚持，这让安特一直感到委屈：尼可知道他是干净的，球队会定期对球员进行体检，尼可完全可以看到他的体检报告，他在和尼可交往之后再也没有跟其他人胡搞过。但是尼可仍然对安全措施非常坚持——安特猜想他只是不愿意让自己射在他的身体里——安特一直都很想那样做，但他知道尼可绝对不会答应。无论如何，尼可放下自尊同意让他操自己已经是极大让步，他无法再奢求更多。</p><p>他撕开塑料包装的手指因为兴奋而微微颤抖。他非常迷恋一边注视着尼可的眼睛一边进入他的过程。无论他们做过多少次，尼可都会像第一次那样害羞，那个样子非常迷人，安特不得不抓住他的双手按在他的脑袋两边，以免他总是想要用手遮挡住自己的脸。他小心地控制力度以免在尼可的手腕上留下痕迹。尼可起先总是会很抗拒，他摇着头轻微挣扎的样子太过可爱，令安特很想狠狠地操他，他想要直接贯穿尼可的身体，把阴茎插进他直肠的最深处，连同囊袋一起挤进他的身体里，他想狠狠地打尼可的屁股，让他哭叫着自己的名字达到高潮，他想干到他失控地胡言乱语，为自己激动地不断射精……但最终他只是小心翼翼地把尼可固定在自己的身下，温柔而缓慢地干他，让他一点点适应自己在他身体里律动的节奏，注视着他的眼睛，温柔而坚定地一点点把他带上高潮。</p><p>他们在结束后一起躺倒在沙发前的地毯上。安特的双手从身后环绕住尼可，他享受这样把尼可整个人都搂进自己怀抱里的感觉，他希望他就这样抱着尼可睡着。但他知道这样的时刻不会维持太久。尼可简直就跟一只猫一样爱干净，他不能忍受在做爱之后不去洗澡，哪怕安特再三哀求他跟他一起躺着，他也会很快就从他的怀里溜走，溜进浴室里。更令人痛苦的是等到尼可从浴室出来之后，他绝对不会容忍安特像一堆垃圾一样摊在自己的地毯上，他绝对会踢他的屁股，把他赶进浴室里。</p><p>果然，五分钟之后，尼可达到了他的忍耐极限，他掰开安特的胳膊，站起身朝着浴室的方向走去。安特对他漂亮的裸背发出哀鸣。“我什么也没有听见。”尼可头也不回地说，消失在浴室里。安特叹气，拽下沙发上的靠枕夹在胸前。他知道自己已经足够幸运能够拥有尼可，他现在几乎每天都可以看到他，可以在休息日享受跟他独处的时光，可以跟他做爱，世界上很少有爱上教练的球员能够像他那么幸运。尽管如此，他仍然有很多想跟尼可一起做的事而无法去做，他知道自己最好藏起那些愿望，他已经无法再奢求更多。</p><p>但有些时候，他仍然会幻想，有一天尼可会注意到他的愿望，有一天尼可会愿意去满足他的愿望，他知道尼可很成熟，他总是稳重得体，他永远不会像自己迷恋他那样迷恋自己，但安特仍然会幻想，有一天尼可会爱他就像他爱尼可一样多。</p><p>下章待续</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>